strange encounters
by m.akers1
Summary: after the fall of mandated silence vasic searches for his brother but instead finds a mysterious woman
1. Chapter 1

Ever since they'd broke his legs when he was 6 he'd tried to forget his mother that was until Kaleb had publicly broken silence. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her, for the first time in his life he'd searched for her, she was dead. Never to be replaced. But 3 years after he'd been taken to the arrow training facility Mariah had had another son Areash; he was now 22 and lived in New York. Vasic was going to meet him, but first he wanted to find out about his life. The searches had shown that Areash, like Vasic, was a tk but only a gradient 6 his main gifts lay in tp where he was a gradient 9.6. Areash had been trained in communications but had disappeared when their mother had been rehabilitated, he'd only been 14. Areash had remained invisible until at 18 he enrolled at New York's university to study law; he was now completing the bar. Questions plagued Vasic, how had Areash supported himself? What had Areash done in those missing years?

The only way left was surveillance. Areash had just left for a class; Vasic got a visual lock and ported in. The living room was neat, but there was comfy furniture with bright colours everywhere, why did his brother live like this, how had he avoided rehabilitation? Vasic walked down the hall and into the next room, there was a girl asleep on a bed, she was small with long blonde hair.

…

Her mother was being torn apart, her arms tearing from her torso the screams echoed in Aly's ears she felt the blood splash her face as one arm tore fully severing the artery and then she sensed a presence in the room, realising that she was asleep she woke. Aly lay there for a minuet pretending to still be asleep whilst she gathered information about the intruder. He was stood near the door, his breathing calm, and indicating that he was over 6 foot, he smelt like mountain air after a storm, fresh, clean, peaceful, with a hint of ice, but no scent of aggression. She opened her eyes and turned toward the intruder, he stood by the door dressed all in black, it took a second of directly looking at him to see him clearly but then she did. He was tall, dark hair, with the most intense grey eyes she'd ever seen, they were like Reash's but more. They must be related. ''Areash is at class.''

''Why do you think I'm looking for Areash?''

''I've never met you, so you can't be looking for me''

''I am Vasic, Areash's brother''

Aly looked him over, he's an arrow the thought flashed in her mind like a neon sign. What did he want with them? Did he want to get to know Reash? Stranger things had happened, or was he examining him for rehabilitation, Kaleb had told her that the protocol had changed and that was no longer an option, but arrows were evil, out of the hundreds she met during her captivity she had only ever met one decent arrow. She'd ask him. She could kill him if she needed to but she'd wait just in case. Areash still missed his mother, a brother could fill the void that Mariah had left in his life. ''I know you're an arrow, why the sudden interest in Areash?''

….

Everything in Vasic went still. He must, must have misheard this woman; she was sat in bed accusing him of being an arrow. Deny he must deny. But she looked completely unfazed by the knowledge like she didn't care he was a mass murderer. And she knew he was, also he thought she only seemed concerned about his intentions towards his brother, not worried at all about her own safety, considering that she looked human and very breakable it was a very foolish stance. ''Who are you? Why are you in here, you're not listed as living here?'' she looked him straight in the eyes, she had the most amazing blue eyes, they were like sapphires. The though disturbed him, it should not have occurred. He should have ported away the moment he saw her but part of him had been curious. Now was not a good time for his conditioning to erode even further than it already had.

….

Although his voice calmed Aly, she found it flat, it lacked all emotion. She had nothing to lose by answering his questions she was gathering her energy ready to kill him in a split second if he tried anything. ''I'm Aly. I own this property and I live here with Areash, he is my tenant''. She'd stuck with the story they'd both devised many years ago. Vasic remained standing perfectly straight, in the middle of the door ''that is unusual, how many years have you lived with my brother?'' he was still avoiding Aly's questions. The bastard. ''Why should I answer any more of your questions when you haven't answered mine?''

''Recent political changes within the psy have made it possible for me to reconnect with my family, I learnt that my mother was dead and that I had a brother, I wished to get to know him.'' His voice remained even showing no hint of emotion.

He looked as cold as ice but something in her gut was telling her that he was telling the truth. ''Go sit in the living room. I'll be in a minuet'' he stared at her for a second before turning around and walking back towards the living room. Aly got up and tried to decide what she should wear whilst entertaining her roommate's serial killer brother. A fucking arrow, Reash was going to be pissed. Today was not turning out to be a good day for Aly. First she'd dreamed of her mother's murder and now she had one of the monsters responsible in her house, hell he could have been present at the raid that destroyed her pack and captured her family for torture. Reash had better appreciate her doing this for him.

…..

Vasic sat on the sofa it was dark brown with lime green cushions all over it. Was this his brother's taste as he first thought or was it Aly's? Why did she live with Areash? Was she his lover? Sudden anger gripped Vasic, he contained the emotion immediately, it shouldn't have slipped through the controls in his mind. She walked straight passed him through to the kitchenette ''would you like a drink Vasic?'' she was acting like she didn't care that he was an arrow, she'd hinted that she knew exactly what an arrow was, but maybe she didn't. ''No thank you.'' He discreetly scanned her with the gauntlet, she appeared to be human, why would a human ever know what an arrow was? Anyone who met an arrow enough to recognise one would be dead, especially a human. She walked in with a glass of juice and sat opposite him so she could see both him and the doors. Maybe she was afraid; he couldn't stop thinking of how she was able to identify him as an arrow. Who was she?

''so how did you intend to meet Areash if he was at class, during his regular study hours, a fact that you would have been able to obtain'' she sipped her juice as if she hadn't just poked a bear. Vasic had told her the truth so far, he might as well continue ''I wanted to find out about him as a person before I approached him, I thought that his home might display some of the details''

She shrugged. ''That's kinda logical, in a fucked up way'' she took another sip of juice before saying ''so what did you want to know?'' Vasic looked at Aly for a moment , she looked to be in her late 20's , she'd shown loyalty to Areash before but now she might as well be throwing him under a bus. This woman confused Vasic, who was she?

….

Aly started tapping her foot , she was not a patient person, the moment she'd escaped santano Enrique she had shed all the enforced psy mannerisms she'd used to appease the monster. ''Well. You going to ask or not? I haven't got all day'' a look of shock flashed across Vasic's face it had only been there for a fraction of a second but Aly had seen it. Maybe he wasn't a psychotic murderer like the arrows she had known; maybe he was like Areash, Patton and Kaleb? Forced to pretend so that he could fit into society without being lobotomised. God, Aly really hoped that was the case. His eyes were so dam sexy she could imagine losing herself in them while he stroked her all over. Wtf! I really really need to get laid Aly thought.

…

Vasic had been thinking of his questions when he'd had a sudden visual flash into his mind Aly naked underneath him while he ran his hands over her breasts she'd been looking up at him smiling. She'd looked beautiful and his. He forced the thought away ''how has Areash support himself since our mother died? And where did he disappear to for 4 years?'' she smiled and Vasic felt his gut tighten she really was beautiful, but he knew better that to think he could ever have her, she might be married to his brother and that would have been the least of their problems. ''That's simple'' Aly said ''he hasn't supported himself, I have. He disappeared because when I found him Areash was a jax junkie and it took me a while to get him clean and together enough to cope with society.'' She paused ''would you like some food? I need to eat'' she got up and walked back to the kitchen. Vasic smelt coffee and bacon. If what Aly said was true then she was a Good Samaritan who had taken a teenage boy off the streets, fed, clothed and educated him as well as making him get clean of jax. That should have been impossible. jax was highly addictive and even addicts who had been forced to stay clean via incarceration resumed the habit the moment they could but Areash was clean, with no signs of drug use. Aly was walking back into the living room with her bacon sandwich and coffee she resumed her seat, Vasic let her finish her breakfast before asking ''how did you get Areash clean and why?''

….

Why does that matter thought Aly, no psy should ever ask that. It showed concern. Vasic must really care for Areash. Patton had been right;  
she needed to trust her instincts more. Just because she couldn't consciously use her empathy didn't mean her subconscious couldn't. ''I gradually reduced his dosage until he was sober, that combined with intense cognitive therapy got Areash clean. As to why, when I found him he looked so lost, I just… I just couldn't leave him there with a clear conscious''


	2. Chapter 2

Aly was beneath him, his hand gently cupped her neck angling her for a deeper kiss than Vasic currently gave her, she moaned, the vibrations travelled through him as he kissed her harder, her leg hooked around his hip and he could feel wetness against his painfully hard cock, he needed to bury himself in her, needed to make her his forever. He felt the head of his cock slide against her wetness… and then Aden was pathing him, he woke up.

The rise in psy deaths following the fall of silence was staggering, 11% of the population had already committed suicide unable to cope with the emotions that now filled the net, more continued to choose death over emotion at an alarming rate, including a large percentage of arrows. Vasic's day continued to be filled with verifying death and cleaning up any mess left, along with the continued hunt for remaining pure psy operatives. How easy it would be to join the dead, to finally find the peace he craved, no more inner demons, no more murder, just peace. But first he needed to meet his brother Areash to make sure he was ok, his family line didn't need to end, his mother had been a gifted telepath and possibly an empath, he'd seen the rainbows of colour in her mind, the ones she had always hidden. According to Vasic's sources, colours implied empathy, Areash was also a telepath, Vasic wondered if he too was an empath? Or did the tk in Areash's skill set block out the empathy? Vasic would find out tonight, he had been invited to dinner with Areash, Aly and a human called Lex.

Vasic wanted to bring Aden to dinner, Aden had empathy in his skill set and understood social situations far better than Vasic ever did, but following a discussion with Aden they had decided not to risk alienating Areash by appearing threatening, as they often did when together, instead Vasic and Aden would stay in constant contact so Aden could assist Vasic as necessary.

Vasic ported to outside the restaurant. Areash and Aly were already seated with another man, it must be Lex, he was tall with brown hair and eyes, Vasic supposed Lex was considered handsome. Just then Lex leaned over and kissed Areash, Vasic stood outside a moment completely shocked, his brother Areash was in an intimate relationship with another man. ''_Defiantly not married to Aly_'' Aden pathed, Aly sat unfazed by the sight of the two men kissing as if she'd seen it a thousand times before. Vasic took a moment to settle his nerves? He wasn't sure if that's what he felt but it was the closest description to his feelings. He studied Aly as he waited for the sick feeling in his stomach to die down, she had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, revealing her face, her sapphire eyes were still the most noticeable aspect of her features but Vasic noticed that her skin was perfectly clear and like the softest caramel colour he'd ever seen, her nose was straight and slightly sloped, and her smile was perfect combining the features Aly was breathtakingly beautiful. ''_Are you here to meet your brother or talk to the girl again?_'' Aden pathed ''_because if Kaleb can join with a female there's no reason you can't''_

''_I'm here to meet Areash'_' Vasic pathed back before walking into the restaurant.

As Vasic neared the table his link to Aden became unstable, this had never happened before ''_is everything ok?_'' Vasic quickly pathed, ''_I'm fine''_ Aden pathed ''_but I keep ….interference…._'' and then the mind connection was gone. Something in the area must be disrupting there connection. Vasic scanned the area with his gauntlet it detected nothing unusual. So he continued to the table.

The introductions passed easily enough, but conversation was more difficult Areash, Lex and Aly kept it light but Vasic was unused to social settings, he remained silent adding only facts when the conversation called for it or answering direct questions. But Vasic garnered a lot of information. Areash and Lex had been dating for a year and were considering getting a place together, strangely this seemed to please the very sociable Aly, who'd strongly voiced her opinion on what her next room mate should be like, domesticated and DIY abled were at the top of her list indicating that Areash lacked these abilities, leaving Aly to pick up the slack.

…

Areash and Lex had gone to the bar leaving Aly alone with Vasic, getting him involved with conversation was like pulling teeth she thought, actually that might be more fun... ''So what do you do for fun?'' she asked.

''I do not have fun.'' Vasic paused before saying ''if I am in need of solitude I port to the desert or the mountains''

''It must be nice to be able to port anywhere in the world, so much freedom'' Aly said sadly. To be that free, never to have nightmares of confinement, the thought was intoxicating to her.

''Freedom is an interesting interpretation of the skill''

''What other interpretation is there?'' she wondered aloud.

''To be a monster of course'' Vasic said quietly. A monster Aly thought, that how Vasic views himself but a true monster would never recognise themselves as such. His trainers must have destroyed so much of him to make him believe that destroyed him until he ceased to exist. She knew how that felt, Santano didn't think her emotional strength was dying quickly enough when she'd been 4 that was why he gave her to Ming to play with until Chloe was dead and only Alison remained. Her heart physically hurt over Vasic's self-hate, to be that lost, it was the most excruciating pain, and there was no cure.

''Why do you think you're a monster'' Aly asked softly

''a man cannot do the things I have done and not be a monster'' Vasic replied all the while looking in her eyes, he had the most incredible eyes, she couldn't forget her dream from last night where they'd made love, her tiger wanted to lick him until he knew he was not a monster. It had been ramming itself against the cage in her mind the whole meal. There was definetly something about Vasic that her tiger wanted, it had been silent for years, only revealing itself when she killed.

''the fact that you think you are a monster Is the very reason you're not'' Aly stated, when Vasic motioned for her to explain, Aly moved her chair closer unable to remain removed from the loneliness that was Vasic ''a true monster commits terrible acts against others, while feeling either no empathy for the victim or enjoying the victims suffering. They are too far removed from their actions to know that those actions are monstrous.'' she paused when Vasic placed his computerised arm on the back of her chair, she may feel sorry for him, even understand how he feels but she wasn't going to trust him not to hurt her like the previous arrows she'd know had. Vasic looked at his closeness to her before lowering his arm. ''Do you enjoy hurting other people Vasic?'' Aly asked quietly, still maintaining eye contact, she held her breath while she waited for Vasic's answer silently praying he didn't enjoy torturing and killing people.

''No, I do not enjoy my occupation. But I am duty bound to protect the net by any means necessary'' Vasic answered just as quietly and softly as Aly had asked. He dropped his eyes from hers and Aly mourned the loss until she found herself cupping his cheek.

….

Vasic looked up at Aly the moment she touched him, her palm was so soft against his face and Vasic found himself leaning into the softness and monsoon and forest scent of Aly, he wished last night's dream was a reality, but then as quickly as she touched him she dropped her hand and smiled brightly behind him. His brother and Lex were back. They had terrible timing Vasic thought.

Vasic was trying to listen to the conversation when desert arrived , after he'd admitted that he'd never tried any of the dishes Lex and Aly had insisted on ordering one of everything so that he could discover if he had a sweet tooth or not? Vasic didn't truly understand the expression but went along with it as it seemed to make everyone happy, especially Aly who'd smiled so brightly at him after his confession that Vasic had wanted to touch her to see if he could soak the happiness up through contact.

As they all tried each of the deserts the waitress had delivered, comments flowed of favourite dishes from Aly, Areash and Lex, but Vasic remained silent, just nodding as appropriate, he couldn't get his mind of his discussion with Aly, he shouldn't have said those things to her but they'd just escaped him as if he needed her to know and still be here sat next to him occasionally offering him spoonful's of deserts he had to try. The act of her feeding him felt intimate, he didn't understand any of the friendliness being shown him especially not after his confession, he needed Aden, but he still couldn't path him.


	3. Chapter 3

''What the fuck Aly?'' Reash shouted after they made it back to the apartment.

''Huh?''

''Don't huh me!'' Reash looked closely at his best friend, he couldn't understand her. She had been flirting with Vasic. He was an arrow. Aly had been set on the path to destroy them when she was just a baby; her sole purpose in life was to get justice for her family, her pack. ''You were flirting with Vasic''

''No I wasn't. Your imagining things Reash'' Aly started to walk away to her room

''I am not'' he shouted, grabbing her arm ''what are you doing? You've worked too hard to screw everything up now!'' they both had, along with Patton they had been slowly killing off the arrows responsible for her family's torture and murders. It had taken years but only one remained Ming Le Bon. It was going to take careful planning but he too would die.

''Things are still on track, I'm going to meet the snow dancers next week'' Aly said softly, she looked him straight in the eyes, her pain plain to see ''There planning on killing him, but I need to know how to un cage my tiger first''

''We were going to kill him. I don't want to share the kill.'' The bastard had signed his mother's rehabilitation warrant, broke Aly's mind caging her changeling half and then repeatedly given her back to Santano to use as his personal torture toy. Areash wanted to choke the bastard slowly, to make him beg.

''He tortured the alphas mate, for over a decade! She needs and deserves the kill'' Aly looked at him with those big blue eyes ''I can't take that away from her… please Reash, let's not argue. Our plans are nearly complete, we'll both have our vengeance'' Aly leaned into him and he bought his arms around her. ''The nightmares could finally stop'' she said. The pleading in Aly's voice broke him, Areash couldn't stay mad with Aly, she had saved him, given him a purpose. They were still two little broken pieces trying to make themselves whole.

''Just stay away from Vasic'' Areash pulled away from Aly so that he could look her in the eyes ''were so close to justice, I can't let him ruin it''

''Have you ever considered that he could be like you?'' Aly asked ''he might help us''

Areash considered this for a minute, his mother had told him that Vasic would be lost, that his trainers would destroy his humanity until only a monster remained obedient to his master, Ming. He was still considering it when Aly started to tell him what had occurred while he and Lex had gone to get drinks. Was it possible that Vasic had somehow retained some of his humanity even when he been an arrow for so long? Areash didn't know, didn't think it was worth the risk. ''We can't risk it Aly. If you're wrong then everything we've worked for will be ruined.'' He took a deep breath Aly was still in his arms she needed the contact like she needed air, Ming had subjected her to sensory deprivation for months in order to break into her mind, if she was willing to give up the kill to someone who needed it more than so could he, but he wouldn't compromise over Vasic.

….

Vasic was in the desert, it was peaceful, the insects and reptiles scurried about, minding their own business, leaving Vasic to think. Aden appeared besides him.

''Did you find out what you wanted about Areash?''

''Some, there's still a lot of missing information. Did the search on Aly show up anything?''

''She's listed as Alison Chloe Krycheck''

Vasic's mind stood on immediate alert, ''Krycheck? As in Kaleb?''

''I cannot determine that. She didn't exist on any record until Santano Enrique was executed, but 2 days after his death she appeared on doctoral registers, bank accounts, social security, property listings, the full works. It appears someone was hiding her. Given the timing it would be logical that she is linked to Kaleb somehow, but I cannot find a direct link between them''

''It would explain how she knew I was an arrow and why she wasn't afraid, but what would Kaleb be doing with a human?''

''Are you sure she's human?''

''I've scanned her with the gauntlet, it showed her as human.'' Vasic examined the gauntlet attached to his arm, and brought up the results from the previous week ''a DNA sample would be more accurate but I am having difficulty obtaining one discreetly''

''Did you make plans to see them both again? If we know there both defiantly out I'll break in and get the DNA sample''

''I'll arrange it tomorrow'' Aly was probably getting ready for bed now, getting into the vest top and underwear Vasic had dreamed of ripping off her last night. The dreams were coming every night now, always he would wake up in the act of coming. It had finally happened, the strain of his life had broken his mind and now Vasic was going insane. He needed to finalize his affairs before he killed himself.

Aden suddenly looked at him ''you might not be insane, human males often claim to become insane with lust or love. She could help you adapt to this new age''

''Stay out of my mind''

''I didn't mean to intrude; it's just that the thought was very dominant''

''I'm sorry Aden.'' Vasic turned to watch a snake slither past ''I just don't know what to do about her''

''We need more information about her but there's very little personal information, she's a psychotherapist who deals specifically in people who have been traumatised by violence, rape or severe loss. She owns several properties and is rich. But I don't know how much of it is true as the records I've found go back to her 18th birthday but didn't exist until she was 25'' Aden paused ''Sebastian just dropped out of the net'' yet another dead arrow. ''We need to find his body and clean up the scene''


	4. Chapter 4

Vasic led in bed, he couldn't get Sebastian out of his mind, the man had been one of his mentors, he'd been on jax for so long that his mind had re set and he couldn't deviate from orders, couldn't think for himself, it was arrows like Sebastian who couldn't cope with emotion in the psy-net, that kept killing themselves in moments of clarity when they realised what they were. Vasic didn't have a problem with emotion, it made him uncomfortable but mainly because he didn't know how to deal with it, he did have a problem with what he was, what he did, he had killed so many innocent people, relived the memories in his dreams, he wanted death for peace, but now after the memory dreams new dreams of Aly had started. Those he wanted, more than he could ever admit, but Vasic knew they could never be a reality, his tk too powerful, he wouldn't just hurt her, he would kill her, crush every fragile bone in her beautiful little body and then he would kill himself. He needed to stay away from her, for her own safety.

The dream seemed like a memory, Vasic was in an interrogation room at his old training facility, but he didn't feel like himself. He was strapped to a gurney positioned vertically on a wall, there was a large man of Asian and African decent strapped to one beside him, the man looked down at him and gently said ''no matter what they do, don't let them hear you scream, and don't heal anyone'' he tried to reach over but his hands weren't his they were so little, and Vasic had caramel skin, pretty like Aly's. The man spoke again ''promise me sweetheart. Promise never to heal any of our pack for them''

The words came out in a girls voice no more than 3 or 4 years old ''I promise papa, I won't heal any death walker, no matter what they do'' another gurney was ported into the middle of the room, on it was strapped a beautiful woman in her 30's with pale ivory skin, blue eyes, and hair so blonde it looked almost white, just like Aly's. The woman gasped ''she's just a baby! She shouldn't be here let her go!''

Ming le bon walked over to the little girl / Vasic ''a baby? I've heard rumours that this girl can heal all wounds regardless of race. Such power is lost on animals such as you!'' The girl/Vasic spat in his face, it felt so good but then Ming back handed her face hitting her jaw, tears welled in her eyes, she'd never been hit before, it hurt, but she wouldn't cry. ''Leave us alone!'' the girl shouted, but Ming just looked at her before saying ''why would I want to do that? You belong to the psy council now. And your first task is to heal your mama''

Heal mama, she's not hurt. The thought raced through her mind but then the men in black started to pull mama's arms out of her sockets, slowly dislocating them, she heard her mother scream while her father shouted, could see him trying to fight out of the corner of her eyes but Ming le bon kept her head turned to watch her mother's arms being slowly ripped from her body ''you can heal her'' he whispered to her ''just use your gift and all her pain will stop'' but she couldn't she had promised papa, and papa was here, she could hear him struggling to get free. He would get free and then he would kill them all and take Chloe and mama home they would be safe in the mountains, the thought kept running through her mind, but then mama's arm ripped from her body and hot blood sprayed over Chloe's face ''heal her or she's going to die'' Ming whispered in her ear ''do you want your mama to die? You can heal her'' Chloe tried to shut her eyes but he forced them open ''look at your poor little mama'' he said ''you need to heal her. She's going to die''.

Chloe could barely talk for the tears streaming down her face, but she managed to stutter ''I c-c-cant. P-p-papa said n-not t-to'' the blood continued to pour out of her mother and then she was dead. A roar sounded from her father, she could feel his pain she wanted to take it away from him but she needed physical contact to use her gifts and he was out of reach. Papa shouted ''you will kill them all Chloe, you will have vengeance, you will have honour, promise me'' just then she heard a loud snap and papa was no more. Ming finally let her turn to see papa, all his bones had gone, and he was mushed up like in the horror movies she wasn't allowed to watch.

Vasic looked at the scene in front of him, he had heard the girls thoughts as if they were his, experienced everything as if he had been there, but he hadn't . Ming was in his early 40's, so it was obviously an old memory. But then the view changed. He was naked in bed, Aly was with him, she looked just like the dead woman from the dream, but Aly was very much alive, she kissed him and pathed him '_make me forget Vasic, make me forget'_ so he did, he kissed her until he couldn't remember why he shouldn't . His hands slowly moved down to her breasts , they were full and soft with hard nipples begging to be pinched , he rubbed them in-between his thumb and finger making her moan into the kiss.

…..

She had just dreamed her parent's deaths in full, that hadn't happened in years. She usually just dreamed small clips from there death and then woke herself up, but she hadn't been able to and now Vasic was kissing her, or at least a dream version of Vasic was kissing her. She couldn't tell what it was about him that drew her and as he pinched her nipple she didn't care, they were naked and he felt so good against her. His mouth travelled down her neck and she became his slave, only sensation existed. Vasic gave suckling kisses down her collar bone as his hand cupped her breast ready for him to lick , Aly couldn't wait, pushed her breast closer to his mouth while he wedged his hips inside her thighs. His hardness nudged at her dampness and he slid along her clit making her cry out and push her body forward to meet his. His tongue brushed over her nipple as his mouth created the most perfect suction forcing her thighs to clench around him.

…...

Aly pushed her breast further into his mouth as her legs tighten around him, she was so wet he needed to be inside her; Vasic reached down and adjusted his cock so it was at her entrance before pushing into her. He heard Aly moan as he pushed further into her, his hands moved to her waist pulling her down onto his cock hard enough to make her cry out, for a moment he froze , had he hurt Aly? He looked straight into her eyes ''am I doing it right?'' doubt filled him he didn't want to hurt her, he only wanted to bring her pleasure until they both shattered and became one. Aly didn't answer him with words, she pulled him to her, locking his lips with hers and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Her other hand travelled down his back to his buttocks pulling him further into her as her hips rose to meet his. The movement created the most exquisite friction and need took over. Vasic pinned her arms above her head, pushed her knee up to her chest and began to thrust into Aly harder than he'd ever dreamed of doing before.

Sweat was covering them both making his whole body slide against Aly's, her moans were almost constant and then he felt it, her body clenching around his cock, it clenched so tightly he thought he might die from pleasure and as wave after wave racked her body he felt the pressure in his cock rise until all he could do was throw his head back and fill her with his come, thrusting as each wave of his own pleasure filled her, until he collapsed on top of her exhausted.

When he opened his eyes his surroundings were different, it wasn't the dream room in which he usually made love to Aly, it looked like her bedroom. Aly was smiling beneath him ''hmm I usually wake up before now, definitly worth staying asleep for'' the comment didn't make sense but Vasic couldn't help it as a smile tugged at his lips and he drifted into to nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

Vasic woke feeling disoriented, he wasn't in his quarters, and he wasn't alone. Aly lay on top of him, naked and he was still inside her? What? He thought last night had been a dream, hadn't it? How were they like this? How had he not hurt her? His mind drifted back to the night before, the dreams, the first one must have been of Aly's past and from that one memory he knew her childhood had been even more horrific than his, which he had never before thought possible. She had thought about using her gifts in the first dream, so she obviously had some psy in her, her father had said not to use her gifts on the pack, so was there changeling in her too? In which case why did she show up as human? Could she possibly have all three races in her? It would explain why the gauntlet read her as human, it would be the common denominator.

He needed to think about it all, but Aly was so warm, so soft, and she smelled so good like forests and fire and sex. His cock instantly shot hard as steel at the thought of sex with her, last night had been the best night of his life. For the first time he could remember he didn't want to die, he'd wanted to live but only if Aly was with him. Vasic couldn't take his eyes off of Aly she looked so peaceful in sleep, so quiet and beautiful, Aly mumbled in her sleep ''stop thinking so hard'' a second later she shot up and somehow was the other side of the room.

''What are you doing here?'' the alarm in Aly's voice was so overbearing even Vasic could detect it.

''I woke up here.'' Vasic was confused over the whole situation, he didn't know how last night had come to pass, and until he'd seen Aly's reaction he hadn't cared. Now he felt as if he had violated her in some way. The best night of his life had just turned into the worst.

Aly looked horrified and whispered so quietly that Vasic almost missed it ''the dream was real''

…

Oh god, oh god, oh god the dream was real, the thought bombarded Aly's brain. I fucked an arrow and I enjoyed it. A sick feeling spread throughout her and there was nothing she could do except run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. She couldn't stop being sick. An arrow, a fucking arrow! Oh god! I fucked an arrow! Worse I've been pathing him my dreams of fucking him, or last night wouldn't have been possible, she retched again bringing up bile. Suddenly she felt Vasic's hand rubbing her back ''do you need a doctor? I can take you to one?'' he said softly, he was being nice to her who made Aly feel worse.

''Go away. I need you to leave'' Aly managed to croak out in-between retching.

She felt Vasic's pain for a brief second before he ported away. Oh god now she'd hurt his feelings, which he definitely had. She was a horrible, horrible person. Then the thought hit her psy don't have sex! I probably took his virginity and then threw up and made him leave after, even an arrow didn't deserve that. I'm a terrible person, and her head went back to the toilet as she threw up again.

…

Vasic sat on top of Mount Everest trying to figure out what he'd done wrong, he'd never been intimate with another person before but he knew most women did not vomit profusely after realising they'd had sex, so he must have done something wrong, but he didn't know what. He'd have to research it or perhaps discuss it with the only arrow he knew who had a successful relationship with another, he would set up a meeting with Judd, and maybe one with Areash. Areash and Aly had been friends for years he might know what was wrong, she would probably confide in Areash.

First stop, Areash. Vasic did a test port to his brother and found him asleep in his bed, after fully materializing Vasic bent over to wake him ''Areash wake up. I need your help''

As Areash rubbed the sleep from his eyes , Vasic explained what had happened , from the nightly dreams to the unconsciously porting in and making them a reality last night. The moment Vasic uttered the last part Areash jumped out of bed and ran into Aly's room, while shouting for Vasic to come back in a few hours.

…..

''Aly are you ok?'' Areash looked at his friend curled up in ball on her bed. She looked very pale. And small. She was only 5'5'' on a good day but the way she curled up made her look like a child, a small, scared child.

''I'm losing the plot Reash''

Areash strode over to Aly and picked her up to place in his lap, his arms held onto her tightly as he squeezed her ever closer to him, she rested her head on shoulders and closed her eyes. When Areash had first met Aly her need for physical contact had been alien to him, but now he needed it as much as she did. He rested his cheek on her hair ''why do you think you're going insane?''

''I've been sharing dreams with Vasic and last night I'm pretty sure I took his virginity'' she tightened her arms around him ''he's an arrow , I had sex with an arrow'' she took a deep breath and quietly said ''and worse I enjoyed it'' tears started falling down her face, as she buried her face in his chest seeking comfort.

Areash thought for a moment seeking the right thing to say to ease her guilt, he knew why she felt guilty. Arrows had tortured her entire family to death in front of her including her 8 month old baby sister. ''You said yesterday that you thought he might help us, that he might not be like the arrows you knew?''

''But there's a difference in being friends with one and fucking one'' her voice was muffled in his t-shirt ''when I die and see my family in the next life, how will I be able to look them in the eyes and tell them I regained honour for our pack, if I sleep with one of their murders?''

Areash instantly saw the problem , it wasn't that Aly thought Vasic was a monster like the men who'd tortured her, it was that her family would think him a monster and she had absolute faith in the fact that she would see them again when she died. Which was why her behaviour was so uncharacteristic for her. Although there was no human or psy reasoning for her actions there might be a changeling one. Changeling's mated for life. They had no choice as to who was there mate only whether or not they completed the mating. ''Could he be your mate?'' he asked gently

Aly turned to look at him, shock clear on her face at his suggestion ''fate wouldn't be that cruel''

''But how do you know? You've said yourself that you only get random flashes of thought when you're semi-conscious and very rarely even then''

Aly shook her head ''the male always knows, the females don't know unless the mating dance in is full force'' she paused for a moment ''it stops dominant females from avoiding mating''

''Just don't feel bad for now, ok?'' Areash pulled Aly slightly forward so he could look at her face ''when we've finished and your tiger is un caged, then we'll figure it all out ok?''

A small smile appeared on Aly's face ''I love you, you know that right?''

''Yeah, yeah and you wish I was straight, because I'm super-hot!''

Aly playfully punched his arm ''you forgot to mention a jerk'' but she smiled and got up ''we should get ready you're going to miss your class''


	6. Chapter 6

Vasic hadn't left when Areash told him to, instead he'd quietly listened to Areash and Aly's conversation. There had been obvious undercurrents that he hadn't understood , information that he lacked, but the main thing he understood is that it wasn't what they did together as such that was the problem. It was what he is, an arrow. After seeing just one of Aly's memories he understood why that was a problem for her, arrows had murdered her parents, used tk to rip her mother's limbs from her body until she'd bled to death. Used tk to crush her father's bones and most likely his organs as well. Tk was his strongest gift, he was just like the men who murdered her parents. Again he couldn't help but hate himself and wish for death. He could never have a life with Aly, he was the apitamy of what she must hate, there was no way he could see that she couldn't hate him for what he was. If he had watched his mother be murdered like that he too would hate all arrows especially tk arrows. He would stay away from Alison Krycheck from now on. He would see Areash alone and explain this to him, but maybe he should get Aly an apology. Ming's head would probably make her feel better, but it might make her sick again, from what he'd researched on females they tended to dislike blood and gore. A decapitated head could be quite gory to those unused to such things. He would check with Areash first on the appropriateness of his intended gift. But first he had work to do.

…

Nearly a week had passed since Aly had seen Vasic, the dreams had stopped, and now she couldn't stop thinking about him she needed to apologise for her behaviour. It wasn't his fault that she had reacted the way she had, Vasic had done nothing wrong to her, but he'd received the emotional brunt of her pain. Which was unfair . All he had done was give her the best sex of her life, and now that she'd had time to calm down from the shock of waking with him, she realized that she was the monster in this story, not him. But Vasic had left her alone exactly as she had requested, part of her was upset about that and she didn't understand why she was upset about that fact. Males were meant to chase, the thought came from nowhere. How Aly wished her tiger wasn't trapped and that she could understand what it wanted, then she wouldn't be so confused.

It would have to wait, Kaleb had arranged a meeting with snow dancers for her and she was now waiting on the edge of their territory as instructed. Suddenly she was surrounded by several very large wolves and two psy, one male, which must be Kaleb's contact Judd, and one petite red haired female, she must be Sienna the alpha's mate.

''Hello'' Aly said

''Are you here to represent the psy council?'' the tall silver haired man asked, he must be Hawke Snow. The alpha.

''No. Kaleb should have made it clear, I am here to represent myself and the honour of the death walker pack''

''Death walkers went extinct 20 years ago'' he sneered

''Not all of us'' Aly stood taller, she would not be intimidated by a wolf. She was a tiger queen, faster stronger than even a wolf alpha, she wasn't one hundred per cent sure if that was still true without shifting but she'd risk it.

''Ok then, little death walker. What do you want?'' the other pack members were silent as Aly talked with Hawke.

''I know your planning on killing Ming Le Bon'' she stated ''and I want a torture session with him before you do'' she wouldn't lie to him, he may be a wolf but she would act with honour like the tiger she was.

''I don't know what you mean? Kill a councillor ? What do you take us for?''

''I know he tortured your mate for many years. I know you want vengeance, and I know you can't stop him from using his gifts or keep him alive long enough for Sienna to find peace''

''And how do you propose to remedy that?''

''I am a death walker queen, I can heal any injury regardless of race. My grandmother was a dual cardinal psy and I inherited a useful ability that nullifies psychic gifts''

''Then you won't mind a demonstration'' Hawke turned to the dark haired psy male ''Judd incapacitate her''

Judd's eyes turned black as he tried everything within his skill set to incapacitate her. Aly felt his energy, but it had no effect, merely being absorbed by her dampening field to fuel it.

''Satisfied? Or would you like Sienna to try to burn me?''

The look of shock on the snow dancers faces amused Aly, making her bolder. Suddenly fire erupted from sienna but it turned to nothingness as soon as it left her body, completely neutralized.

''How do you do that?'' Judd asked

''It's a field that absorbs psy gifts. I can make it go several miles. It will control all the guards as well as Ming. As to how, I just do, like pathing, or empathy, it just is''

''And healing?'' Sienna asked

''My family were healers; it's what made us kings and queens. But my mother was human and my grandmother was psy, so my healing gift knows no racial boundaries''

''Healers can only heal so many injuries before they need to rest?'' Hawke's statement held a hidden question; he wanted to know why she thought she could heal any injury. Time to be truthful

''My family was abducted by the psy council decades ago. Ming oversaw the operation. Pumped us full of drugs to limit out psychic abilities, and slowly tortured us to death. When I wouldn't either die or comply with his orders he gave me to Santano Enrique.'' Aly paused this was something she rarely discussed ''he wanted a better toy, so he manipulated my DNA making me stronger, more durable, but it also increased my healing rate and the rate at which I can heal others'' Aly took a knife from her pocket and cut a deep line in her arm until bone was visible. Several of the snow dancers gasped, shocked at her behaviour. Even more gasped as the wound instantly healed itself ''I can heal others as quickly as I heal myself.''

Sienna stepped forward even as Hawke held her arm ready to pull her back ''How long did you live with Enrique?''

''Nearly 12 years''

Sympathy filled the snow dancer's faces

''On that note, I believe you have a recording of his death, I would like a copy if possible?''

Hawke looked her right in the eyes, she could see his wolf ''of course.'' He paused ''why do you want to torture Ming?''

Aly looked down at the forest floor, this was her most shameful secret ''he caged my tiger in my mind, and I need to know how to unlock her'' her voice was barely a whisper but Hawke had heard, he nodded.

''How do you know he'll tell you the truth?''

''I don't. But both my best friend and adopted father are very powerful telepaths, they'll navigate my mind to unlock the cage while we torture Ming, and Ming will have to give them detailed step by step instructions before he bleeds out. That's why I want to torture him before you, so he'll still have survival instincts.''

''And if you fail? If Ming dies my mate doesn't get her vengeance.''

''I can heal any injury, even re-start the mind and body, within a set time period'' Aly looked down at the forest floor again, it was the part of her gift she hated the most, the cruellest part.

''Why didn't you heal your family?'' Sienna asked.

It was a valid question, one Areash had asked himself a long time ago. ''My family believed that to do so was to curse the person to eternal damnation, leaving there soul stuck in-between realms, never to be whole again. And why would I have ever healed my family? So they could be tortured some more?'' she shook her head ''they had already suffered enough.''

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't think''

''It's ok. It was a valid question''

Hawke stepped forward ''we will consider your request'' he handed her a phone ''put your number in here and we will contact you when we have decided''

Aly took the phone, inputting her number, and then looked him in the eyes ''do not mistake my politeness for weakness. I came here with this offer as I understand your mates need for vengeance, but I will have my time with Ming regardless of your decision''.

Hawke smiled, it was full of teeth, a predators smile ''I like allies with a spine'' he turned to walk away and then thought better of it ''how did you get Krycheck to arrange this meeting? He doesn't seem concerned about Ming?''

''He's not. So I did what all little sisters do.'' Aly smiled very mischievously ''I set his wife on him'' and then Patton ported her out as Hawkes laughter filled the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Vasic hadn't been able to stop thinking about Aly all week, but he done as she had asked and left her alone. He had had a busy week at work , people continued to kill themselves, he continued to clean up the mess left and senior arrows such as himself and Aden tried to come up with a way to stabilise the net and reduce suicides. He had just had a meeting with Kaleb. All of the other arrows present had already left and now only Kaleb and Vasic remained.

''Did you want something Vasic?'' Kaleb asked from behind his desk. He wore a dark grey suit, white shirt and matching tie.

''I'm interested in any details you may have about an Alison Chloe Krycheck, new York resident?''

''Krycheck is a common name'' Kaleb tapped on the monitor built into his desk ''she owns the property your biological brother lives in''

''Yes and I have obtained all the information available via conventional and non-conventional means. I would like to know what you personally know about her?''

Kaleb's gaze swept over Vasic ''what makes you believe I have any personal knowledge of this woman?''

''No records existed for her until two days after your mentor's death, but the records went back several years before that date''

''I will look into the matter and get back to you'' Kaleb's gaze returned to the monitor. Effectively dismissing Vasic.

…

Vasic ported to meet Aden. He was in his quarters at the main arrow stronghold. The quarters like all arrow quarters were basic, a bedroom, kitchenette, private bathroom, and sitting area with a desk and computer for research. Aden, like all arrows, had no personal effects.

''Kaleb is planning something'' Vasic said

''He might have a plan to stabilise the net other than sectioning the suicide risks, while we retrain them to cope with the current protocol.''

''Not a single arrow has come up with an alternative plan. It is a shame that so many empath's were rehabilitated, they may have been able to stabilise the net'' Vasic said which instantly gave him an idea ''is there a way to heal the rehabilitated so that they regain some use of their abilities?''

''Not that I have ever heard of, but I will research it'' Aden moved to the kitchenette and started to prepare a pasta dish for them both ''that could be what Kaleb plans, it would be the only other available means of stabilising the net''

''We could try to get Sasha Duncan to return to the net?''

''Unlikely. We would have to destroy both the snow dancers and the dark river pack's to obtain her, and then she may be unwilling to use her gifts for our benefits''

Vasic had walked in the dark for too long and without Aly's light there was nothing to stop him saying ''we could use her daughter as leverage''

Aden looked at him, there was no shock or disgust at the suggestion of using an infant in that manor although it would still be a last resort for both of them, but if it would save the net and millions of psy, they would do it. ''We are not there yet.''

They sat down and ate their meal in silence, the pasta was basic, bland in comparison to the food he'd shared with Aly, Areash and Lex.

''You should go and see her'' Aden said once the meal was finished ''I know you keep thinking about her''

''She hates arrows, I have already explained this''

''Yes, but you could change her mind.'' Aden thought for a second before adding ''you probably shouldn't admit that we just contemplated using an infant as leverage against an empath'' Aden had a very dark sense of humour, not that anyone ever saw it apart from Vasic. Or that you could tell when he was joking from his face, voice or body language. But Vasic always knew, they had linked their minds at such a young age that there were no secrets between them, no miss-communications, they were the perfect union. If only Vasic could have that with Aly.

….

Aly felt so much better since the meeting with snow dancer. She was so close to releasing her tiger and getting vengeance against Ming, a two for one special. The only thing left troubling her was Vasic. She had hurt him and he didn't deserve it. She had felt his pain when she rejected him, it was the first time since Ming caged her tiger and empathy that she had felt another's feelings, and now Aly's guilt over her treatment of Vasic was keeping her awake at night. She needed to fix it.

Aly walked over to the comm unit in her room and inputted Vasic's number, he answered with audio only.

''yes'' Vasic sounded like he'd just woke up, his voice was deep, gravely, and very sexy.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll call back in the morning''

''Aly?'' the visual monitor sprang to life on her screen. Vasic _had_ just woken up. His hair although short was dishevelled and he was rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them. ''is everything ok?''

''Yeah. Everything's fine. I just wanted to apologise about last week. But this is obviously a bad time, so I'll call you in the morning''

As Aly went to turn off the monitor Vasic appeared behind her. ''It's never a bad time. You may call me whenever you like''

Aly spun around. ''that's rude. You should ask people before you appear in their bedrooms'' Vasic instantly ported away and her comm unit chimed. She answered it, finding Vasic's face on the other end.

''I apologise. I did not intend to be rude. May I come over?'' Aly burst out laughing. Vasic looked adorable when he woke up. He didn't look like an arrow, and now he was displaying a sense of humour. Aly was doomed.

''sure''

Vasic instantly ported behind her, she turned to talk to him but there wasn't enough space and she bumped into him. The moment she touched him, Aly's empathy kicked into gear. After having sex together, Vasic had become a lightning rod for it. She could feel all of his self-hate, doubt, loneliness, longing, and lust. She couldn't stop herself she lent up to kiss him.

The moment there lips touched all the uneasiness Aly had been feeling for the last week disappeared. She needed this, needed Vasic.

Vasic broke the kiss ''you hate me?''

For the first time since Ming caged her tiger, Aly could feel herself receding in her mind as the tiger came to the front. ''no'' she nipped at his bottom lip. ''don't hate'' Aly pushed him toward the bed until the back of Vasic's knees met the bed and Aly pushed him down ''Need'' she straddled his lap, running her hands through his hair to pull him closer for the kiss he had denied her. His lips were firm and she could feel his confusion, but mainly she could feel his lust building and building, making her want him more.

….

Vasic pulled back from Aly again. He didn't know where he found the strength to, he would rather endure physical torture than deny her, but he needed to know she was definetly there. He could see the cat in her eyes; they were even bluer in cat form than human. He needed to know Aly was still there. ''stop''. Aly tried to lean forward to kiss him again, but Vasic grabbed her upper arms to restrain her. ''Alison please stop''.

Aly looked at his face, her eyes once again becoming human. ''Why? You want me'' she rocked her pelvis against his straining erection ''I can feel how much you want me.'' The movement caught him off guard and when Aly leaned into kiss him again he couldn't stop her. Their lips met and he felt her purr. He froze. Aly seemed to sense his shock and pulled back slightly. Her eyes were once again cat ''what's wrong?''

''you purred'' Vasic still wanted her with every fibre in his body, but she purred? Was that normal? He didn't know. ''and your eyes aren't human, is this normal?''

Aly leaned into to smell his neck before licking it. It felt so good and his cock went even harder than before, at this rate he was going to injure himself on his zipper. ''Hmmm, my eyes haven't shifted in years. It's you. You make me work''

Vasic pulled Aly further away from him again. If she started kissing him, he'd end up throwing her on the bed and then she might be sick again after. ''That doesn't make sense. And I still want to know why you're doing this. You were so ill last time''

….

Aly sat back so she could look at Vasic; she was still straddling him, unable to separate that much from him. ''that was because of some personal issues I have.'' She cupped his cheek, it had stubble on and would feel amazing between her thighs ''It wasn't your fault. I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but it's not because of you.''

Vasic took hold of her wrist. ''Yes it was. It's because I'm an arrow, and arrows murdered your parents''

Aly felt herself go cold. She couldn't discuss this with Vasic. Only Patton knew all the details, he'd been there, the only arrow who had helped her during her years of torture and abuse, Patton had eventually faked his death and freed her, taught her how to survive and plan her revenge. But she could only talk about these things with him. She couldn't look at Vasic ''I can't discuss this with you. It's too private''

She felt Vasic's pain as he said ''and sex isn't private''

Aly cupped his face and gave him the tenderest kiss she could, while her tiger still wanted to rip his clothes off, pin him down and ride him until he screamed. ''sex is fun'' she gave Vasic a small coaxing kiss ''you know that thing you never have?'' another coaxing kiss ''let me show you how much fun it can be''

''what about your eyes and the purring?''

Aly cocked her head to the side in thought. ''you don't like it?''

Vasic was ridged underneath her. Aly could feel tension and confusion coming off of him, but there was still an underlying current of lust ''I don't understand it''

''It's you. You make my tiger fight to come to the surface, just like you make my empathy work, and my tiger only purrs when she's very, very happy'' she dropped her voice for the last part and moved closer to Vasic until there was no space between them.

Aly whispered in Vasic's ear ''I can feel how badly you want me, I want you too. So why not have fun?'' she nipped at his jaw. Vasic's lust levels shot through the roof, Aly was certain he would throw her on the bed and strip her naked any second now.


	8. Chapter 8

Aly was not patient, at all, and Vasic was taking too long to think things over. She knew he was unused to such things and was probably struggling to wrap his mind around this, but thinking time was over. She pushed him so he lay flat underneath her. ''if you don't want me say no, otherwise lets enjoy ourselves'' she leaned down and kissed his neck with small fleeting kisses, making her way to his jaw and then along to his lips. He was stiff as a board and he suddenly smelt of fear. Aly pulled back she would not rape him, and if he was afraid and not fully on board it was rape. ''what's wrong?'' she asked gently.

…..

Vasic wanted to take Aly up on her offer so badly he would have gladly cut off him limbs to do so, but the more kisses she gave him, the more he felt his tk build in strength until eventually he would not be able to control it. Once he lost control he would destroy everything in this block including Aly.

''I don't want to hurt you'' it was the understatement of his life

Aly sat up on him. Directly over his pulsing hard on, the pleasure, the pain. It was enough to send him insane. ''huh? Hurt me? Why would you hurt me?''

''I'm a tk. I can feel it building, if you keep kissing me and rubbing yourself against me it will slip the leash I have on it and then it will destroy everything, starting with you.'' As Vasic stated this Aly burst out laughing, her whole body shaking directly over his cock. ''It's not funny. I'm being serious''

Vasic picked Aly up and placed her on the bed. She was still laughing, how can she laugh at this? Vasic could feel anger building about Aly's reaction. He had just confessed his fear to her, and she was laughing about it. His tk was straining against the leash, growing in strength, faster and faster.

Vasic strode over to the other side of the room. Without the intense training he and all other arrows had been subjected to recently he would have lost the fight against his gifts the moment Aly had kissed him, with the emotional response shattering his silent training. Now her laughter was threatening even the latest training. ''Stop laughing.''

Aly contained her laughter and tried to keep a straight face ''it is funny! If you understood my gifts you'd be laughing too'' Aly wiped the tears from her eyes. ''you can't hurt me its impossible''

How could she say that? Aly had no idea of how his gifts worked. Travellers were so rare that Vasic had only ever met one previously. Vasic instantly block out the thought of his old trainer. ''you don't know how my tk works, or how strong it is''

''it doesn't matter how your gifts work you can't hurt me'' Aly looked around the room until her gaze landed on a chair a few feet from Vasic ''use your tk to lift that cushion''

Why, what was the point of this exercise? It would use a minimal amount of his psychic energy; it would not be enough to make her safe. He would need to use his abilities constantly for more than 15 hours before he could be near her, and then the emotional responses Aly triggered would re-fuel them in minutes. ''it will not dampen my abilities''

Aly rolled her eyes ''just do it, and then use your tk to throw it at me''

''Throw a cushion at you? Why would you want me to do that?''

''just do and you'll see that you can't hurt me'' her voice held the smile that glowed on Aly's face.

Vasic did as instructed even though he could see no point to the exercise. When the cushion was 4 feet from her it fell to the floor. He tried to pick it back up with his tk, but he could not raise it. Vasic checked his mind, trying to discover the fault, he could find none. ''How is this possible? Why won't my tk work?''

''Your tk does work, all your abilities do. It's me! I neutralize psychic energy.'' Aly walked over to him and held his hand raising it to the bottom of her top, ' _help me take this off Vasic'_ she pathed. Vasic was defeated, he had thousands of questions about her gift, but all he could think of was stripping her. He bent down to kiss her mouth, lifting Aly at the same time so he could carry her back to bed.

Vasic placed Aly on the bed and took a step back, he needed to be sure about her gift before he proceeded, and he would not be able to stop again. ''have you fully tested this gift? Will it definetly neutralise my gifts?''

''stop worrying Vasic. Your gifts won't hurt me, they didn't hurt me last time and they won't hurt me this time.'' Aly removed her bra ''trust me''

Vasic stared at Aly's breasts, they were perfect. All he wanted to do was kiss them, suckle and bite them. Aly looked him straight in the eyes ''do it'' had she heard his thoughts? His shields were air tight.

Aly stroked her hands over her breasts, and all thought left Vasic's mind, before he knew how he got there he was knelt in front of her stroking them for her, his eyes fixed on his hands watching himself. The image was so erotic he thought he might break his zipper on his pants, that or cut his cock in half. Aly's hand stroked his face tilting him up as she bent down to kiss him; her lips were full and as soft as velvet as she gently sipped on his lower lip. Vasic's head started to spin as he raised himself up and began to push Aly back down onto the bed. The kiss became more frantic, he felt Aly moan as he pushed his thighs in-between hers.

Vasic was still wore the t- shirt and shorts he'd worn to bed and Aly still had her pants on but that didn't stop him from rubbing himself against her feminine core. 'Strip me' Aly pathed, her telepathic voice tinged with desperation. Before she could change her mind he ripped her pants and knickers off of her before hastily removing his own clothes and pinning her to the bed with his body.

….

Vasic was pinning her to the bed, the weight of his body was delicious, as was his smell, and she could feel his lust, wonder and awe. She wriggled underneath him and his cock slid against her clit in response, it nearly derailed Aly's plan, but she was determined to make up for last time. In a changeling fast move she flipped Vasic over so that he was laid on his back underneath her. ''what was I doing wrong?'' Vasic asked, Aly could feel his confusion and smiled at him ''nothing, but you haven't had your apology yet'' the cat was in her eyes, Aly knew this, it kept charging at its cage until it could take control of her mind, making her eyes change between cat and human in quick succession . But Vasic met her gaze regardless as she travelled down his body placing shallow kisses along Vasic's torso, and the cat was behaving, only stopping to lick occasionally.

As Aly's mouth reached his straining erection, it pulsed back and forth appearing to dance for her, she blew her breath over it and it pulsed even harder. Vasic's hands reached to pull her back up, but she resisted, his scent suddenly reeked of nerves and fear. Aly raised her head to look him in the eye ''don't you want your apology?''

Vasic swallowed ''I've….. Never…. Um…I … I don't know what to do'' his voice was gravelly but he managed to sound so innocent at the same time. Aly supposed that in this he was. The cat took over ''I just want to play with you, all you have to do is lie here and enjoy'' still keeping eye contact Aly licked the length of his shaft from the base to the tip before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Vasic's eyes rolled back in his head and a groan erupted from the back of his throat.

…

This was it, Vasic thought; he was going to die from pleasure. Aly still maintained eye contact as she swirled her tongue around the head, if she kept doing that he was going to come all over her face, with that thought his cock got even harder, he could feel his seed climbing up his shaft, he started to recite the alphabet backward, it wasn't enough, he did root numbers starting from 3. Then she sucked his shaft through her lips and into her mouth. Legs being broken, blades slashing his arms, it was all he could think of to stop himself from exploding there and then.

Aly kept sucking and even memories of his training were not enough, he pulled Aly off of him and threw her on the bed ''my turn''. Vasic had never tasted a woman like this before but he had dreamed of it, with Aly, the practical action would be similar he reasoned. Taking Aly's foot in his hand he kissed her ankle, while lightly stroking his hand up her calf. He kept kissing her legs until he found his mouth at Aly's inner thighs, when he reached the juncture of her thighs, he parted her with his fingers, and merely looked for a moment she was beautiful, pink and glistening with wetness, he could smell her arousal. Needed to see if she tasted as good as she smelled, leaning in he licked Aly's core, she tasted like paradise, paradise that Vasic would willingly kill a thousand men to reach, he bent back in, flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub of her clit. Aly's back arched as she moaned, it only encouraged him. He set in to devour her, licking, flicking his tongue, sucking on her clit and bury his tongue inside her. Aly was going wild, Vasic had to use both arms to pin her hips down on the bed to stop her moving away, somehow he knew this was what he was meant to do as he lapped up his dinner like a starving man. Suddenly Aly screamed and he felt her explode around his tongue, wave after wave, while he lapped up his cream.

…

Aly couldn't catch her breath; Vasic was going to send her insane. He was like a kid in a candy store, one who'd never before been allowed sugar, and he was not going to surrender his treat. He'd already made her come twice and still would not let go, ''I need you inside me'' she moaned, with that one sentence Vasic relinquished his prize and claimed her mouth. The kiss was desperate, filled with need, longing and passion, he thrust his tongue in her mouth and she could taste herself on him, the thought almost made her come again. But then his cock was pushing at her, stretching her as he entered. Vasic was in no way small and as he inched slowly into her she felt another wave of pleasure building within her. Moaning into the kiss, Aly grabbed at Vasic's hips and forced him all the way in, just in time to explode around his shaft, but the orgasm wouldn't stop, it kept going pushing her higher and higher as Vasic slammed in and out of her like a freight train, until she felt him growl into the kiss and his hot passion filled her, pulse after pulse, and they both finally collapsed.

…...

He couldn't think, for the first time in living memory he was at peace, Aly was his peace. Vasic instinctively knew no other woman would give him such tranquillity. He kissed her neck, licking the sweat off, she tasted like paradise. Vasic's breath eventually calmed slightly and thought became more rational, he realised he was probably crushing Aly, rolling them both over together he switched positions so that she was led on him. Aly's hair had fallen into her face with the movement, he brushed it away desperate to see her face, Vasic needed to know if she was ok. If she vomited again it would destroy him, he cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips ''how do you feel?''

''tiered'' Aly mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest. Aly looked at peace, her eyes drifted shut and he felt her body relax even further as she drifted to sleep in his arms. Vasic couldn't believe this was real; he had the perfect woman sexually sated and sleeping in his arms. It was too good to be true, like a dream, but this time he knew it definetly was real.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight peeked through the curtains in Aly's room, Vasic wanted to stay asleep, but then he realised that Aly was no longer in his arms, where she had slept all night, he knew this because he had stayed awake most the night watching her sleep. She ran. The thought felt like a knife in his stomach. Rising Vasic threw on his shorts from the night before, leaving his chest and feet bare, and began searching. Aly wasn't in the bathroom, so at least she wasn't sick with the thought of them together this time. Vasic quietly walked toward the living room, he heard voices, Kaleb's and Aly's. Pausing in the hallway Vasic listened.

''your meant to stay hidden Aly'' Kaleb sounded silent like normal

''I am, no-one knows who or what I am'' Aly sounded very defensive

''so maybe you could tell me why an arrow is asking questions about you?''

''Vasic?''

''yes Vasic.''

''it's not something you need to worry about''

''really? Maybe I should ask Patton if he agrees with that conclusion?''

Patton? No they couldn't be talking about the same man. Patton was dead; he died shortly after Vasic graduated from arrow training. He had blown himself up, taking several other damaged arrows out with him.

''please Kaleb, Patton doesn't need to know about this''

''he is meant to look after you, keep you hidden''

''I don't need to be hidden anymore Kaleb. Please don't tell Patton, he'll freak out. You know he will''

They could not be talking about the same man, Patton had been as silent as they came, a jax overdose had left him as nothing more than a machine that awaited precise orders and followed them through without fail.

''of course you need to be hidden! Do you know what would happen if the surviving council members found out you were alive. They would begin hunting you again. Until this time you really are dead''

''I am dead Kaleb! Chloe death walker never made it out of that institution alive! They killed me over and over until there was nothing left!'' Aly's voice sounded distraught, Vasic desperately wanted to walk in there and punch Kaleb for upsetting Aly. But he couldn't let anyone know he was listening in.

''leave her alone Kaleb'' Areash's voice suddenly said

'' we will discuss this at a later date Aly. But you must get rid of Vasic, arrows are smart and dangerous. You don't know what his goal is. He could be a mole for Ming or the scots.''

''he's not a mole''

''so quick to defend him'' Kaleb's voice had softened he sounded nothing like the man Vasic knew ''almost like the girl you used to be''

''I have to get ready for work Kaleb. I'll see you at dinner later''

Vasic heard Aly's footsteps bringing her towards the hallway and he quickly raced back to the bedroom. Aly came in moments after him

''did you have fun eavesdropping?''

''I learned your real name.'' Vasic slowly walked toward her, morning afters were not good for them. ''Chloe is a pretty name''

Aly opened her mouth as if to say something, but obviously thought better of it as she then clamped her jaw shut and walked into the bathroom. Vasic heard the shower start. She wasn't being sick, relief filled him and he released a breath he wasn't aware he'd held. The thought of her naked in the shower covering herself in soap had him stripping ready to offer assistance.

….

Vasic had heard everything Kaleb and Aly had been discussing, he could be a mole. The councillors would love nothing more than to try to control her again. To have her power at their disposal would make them unstoppable, even Kaleb with all his allies would not be able to stop them; ally's gifts would guarantee them complete success. The need to kill Ming pressed on her even more urgently but the plan was already set, Patton would arrive tonight and combined with Areash they would be able to unlock her tiger and all of her gifts in the next few weeks. At last Chloe would be able to wake up, she would be free. The shower door opened revealing Vasic, naked and erect. His body was glorious all hard muscle, but lean like a bear after hibernation, with his scarred skin he looked like a survivor, someone who wouldn't up and die on her, her mouth watered for a taste of him, so when he stepped in the shower and pulled her toward him for a kiss straight out of her wildest fantasies Aly did not complain, especially not when he lifted her on to him and rode her to paradise against the shower wall.

…

Aly was late. She had a busy schedule of patients today, and would have to work through lunch, but shower sex with Vasic had been worth it. Aly couldn't seem to stop smiling. She had felt at perfect peace last night. She couldn't remember ever feeling like that. Aly guessed she must have when she'd been a child because she could feel her parents love towards her in the memories of their deaths, but she couldn't remember anything from before her family's murder. Yet another thing she was going to get back when she was finished with Ming.

Vasic made her work, gave her peace, he made her whole. She was beginning to give serious consideration to Areash's theory of mates. Aly reached her office, time to forget about Vasic and mating. Time to be a doctor. She would however get her PA to research mating for her.

…

Vasic felt amazing. Aly had contacted him, sucked him, and made love to him, twice. Given him pure, perfect peace and she hadn't been sick once. He couldn't help but hope that meant that she might be his, to keep forever, to bond with, and to be happy with. In reality Vasic knew the moment she discovered everything he had done while following orders, Aly would leave, she see that he was no different from the arrows who tortured her and she would run, he could port to her anywhere in the world but he didn't know if he really could if Aly decided to block him. Vasic did not know enough about her gifts, every time he'd thought about asking her Vasic had kissed Aly instead which was why he was left with hope and Aden.

Aden appeared beside him. The information search they had run on the death walker pack had come back, plus all information regarding Chloe death walker, they sat to go through it all. Hours later Vasic had learned that the pack had been based in Tibet, had contained nearly 100 pack members, which was a giant pack for tigers, there was currently only two packs which had between 30 and 50 members. The alpha, Aly's grandfather, had been mated to a dual cardinal E and Tk psy who had defected from the psy-net after studying the pack for the council. Aly's father and four siblings all had strong psychic gifts, but none of them were healers like the alpha, like Aly. Aly had psychic gifts and healing abilities. Aly was Kaleb's solution to save the psy-net, Kaleb was trying to get Aly to heal the empath's, it suddenly made sense why Kaleb didn't want Vasic near Aly. Kaleb wanted sole use of Aly's gifts.

''There are some interesting legends on the death walker pack'' Aden stated interrupting Vasic's thought ''they originally got the name due to the locals believing they walked with ghosts, and that they ghosts had granted the main family special gifts''

''Chloe was part of the main family?''

''yes. Locals told stories of how the kings and queens could cross to the sprit realm and become death, with the speed of a ghost and lips, eyes and blood of midnight. To touch any part of them was to die instantly''

''an interesting story. They probably had some mixed blood that resulted in an unusual hereditary gift''

''that is what the council also believe, but the gift was only present in the healers of the family, they were the kings and queens''

''Chloe was the first healer to be born after the alpha Anil, so she would possibly hold this gift''

''yes. According to my research that is why the council targeted the family. Council spy's reported a toddler, who the locals called little princess, who could heal, path, death walk when upset, and apparently was a cardinal empath. That is why they took the whole family, so they could use them as leverage against a three year old. They destroyed the remaining pack so that no-one would look for them, or interfere with the council's plans.''

The disgust they both felt over that was immeasurable. Vasic had purposely not cared for any young arrows because he'd known that if he saw an instructor injure a child he would have killed the instructor and the council would have tried to kill him for it, just like they killed Patton.

Aden snapped Vasic out of the dark thoughts ''the council had hoped that all three of the children would possess the gift, but Bennet the eldest at 6 was not a healer although he did have strong telepathy and telekinesis and Isabel who was 8 months old appeared to be human with no changeling qualities and only minimal telepathy.''

''which left only Chloe''

''yes. They tortured her siblings to death in front of her. According to the reports Chloe managed to shift, freeing herself, and then proceeded to kill her infant sister in an attempt to spare her the torture. The kill itself was clean and Isabel died in seconds, Bennet however was tortured for days before they could no longer revive him''

''it would destroy an empath to kill especially an innocent like that''

''not if they acted out of mercy. Her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles had already been killed by this point; Chloe knew what awaited her siblings. She likely became tolerant to the drugs due to her healing abilities, her drug doses were doubled as a result''

''making her helpless''

''a three year old would be helpless in such circumstances anyway. Interestingly all arrows involved in the torture are dead, apart from Ming. They all died in the last decade''

''when she would have been free. You think Aly killed them all''

''we would have''


	10. Chapter 10

Aly sat staring at the food Sahara had spent hours cooking. How could anyone not know how bad there cooking was, seriously, Aly had eaten 4 day old road kill before that tasted better.

''do you like the morracan stew Aly'' sahara asked , the happiness in her voice was what prevented Aly from telling the truth. Sahara was pure, she had none of the darkness in her that kaleb and Aly did, telling her the truth would have been like kicking a kitten.

''ummm delecious'' Aly answered taking a big bite and swallowing it down trying desperately not to taste any of it.

''it has some unusual flavors'' Patton added prompting sahara to go into detail about the recipe and taking the attention off of Aly 'thankyou' she pathed Patton 'your welcome' he relpied in the same manor.

Once the meal had finally been finished Aly and Patton tried to make excuses to leave but kaleb was having none of it, it was obvious he had questions and he wasn't going to let them leave without answers. Unfortunalty Aly had neglected to mention to Patton about vasic's sudden appearance, or the fact that she was sleeping with him.

''how did your meeting go with the snow dancers?'' kaleb asked

''it went well, Patton, areash and I will take care of matters soon''

''Vasic is not helping you?'' kaleb asked slyly. He knew full well Vasic wasn't included in the plan but had wanted to bring his presence to patton's attention. Aly wanted to slap him so badly.

''why would Vasic be included in anything?'' Patton asked. Aly could see his mind racing at a million miles per hour, trying to go through all possible senarios.

''um, he kinda, well he came looking for areash a few weeks ago, we've met with him a few times. It's nothing to be concerned over Patton.'' Aly would withhold the part about Vasic possibly being her mate, and sleeping with him. Kaleb had been right Patton would freak out. Big time.

''you didn't think to inform me of this?''

''we had it under control. He doesn't know anything and genuinely seems to want acsess to his only remaining family''

''I see. You should have told me if my son was breaching silence''

''all psy are breaching silence, it's the new protocol''

''don't try to be smart with me Aly'' Patton had raised his voice to the one he only ever used when he was pissed. Aly needed to change the subject quickly, but before she could kaleb added fuel to the fire.

''if he is only interested in areash, why was he asking questions about you?''

Pattons eyes shot pure black, he was pissed, this was going to get ugly. Patton would either think that Vasic was a threat and protect Aly and areash the only way he knew how, over vasic's dead body, or Aly could tell the truth and have to deal with the consequences herself. Fucking kaleb, but Aly couldn't let Vasic be hurt , her instincts screamed at her that Vasic was hers. He was hers, her mate, he could bring her sanity, help her overcome the backlash when her empathy switched back on, he could free her. The thoughts slammed into Aly with perfect clarity, all the confusion gone, her family would never have denied her a mate regardless of what he was, mates were sacred.

''um, we might be in the mating dance''aly said very quietly praying Patton wouldn't hear, but of course he did.

''WHAT!'' Patton shot upright '' YOUR MATE IS MY SON, MY COLD, SILENT SON, THE ONE WHO WOULD KILL HIS OWN MOTHER IF ORDERED TO!'' Patton was beyond pissed, his tk slipped the leash and Aly instantly removed Patton from her mind so that she could block his gifts, people in her mind were immune to her gifts, a way to stop the death that lived inside her from killing those she loved.

Patton and Aly argued long into the night, kaleb and sahara had made themselves scarce after opening the hornets nests of patton's fury. Aly had desperately tried to convince Patton of vasic's innocence, that he wasn't a council mole and that there mutual feelings for one another were infact real, she explained how Vasic made her work, freed her tiger and gave her peace. Patton wasn't buying any of it, he thought it was a trick, one devised to ruin them all and leave Ming untouchable, Vasic had become one of his most trusted arrows after patton's supposed death. There was no way to convince Patton and in the end they agreed to keep Vasic out of all information regarding there mutual revenge plans and the fact that Patton was alive.

Aly arrived back at her apartment at 3 am, Vasic was sat waiting for her on her bed, he looked tiered, and worried.

….

Vasic had been going out of his mind, Aly had gone to dinner with kaleb hours ago, but as the clock ticked into the early hours she had still not returned. Areash refused to share any information instead insisting that Vasic ask Aly when she returned, which only made the feeling in stomach worse, but Vasic had promised Aden he would not go to kaleb's they didn't want him to know that they knew he was lying about not knowing Aly, he was about to break that promise when Aly walked into her room. Vasic pushed off the bed and quickly walked to her gathering Aly in his arms and kissing her as if his life depended on it. She had looked so tiered and fragile that he needed to comfort her, Vasic didn't understand emotion but he understood how they made each other feel when they were intimate, it would be enough to make her smile and forget whatever had caused the shadows under her eyes.

As Vasic continued to kiss Aly, he stripped her and Aly stripped him, he could feel her soft, warm hands roaming over his body, as his hands stroked her until he found her wetness, running his fingers along her core he could feel the wetness, and before he knew what he was doing his fingers were wedged inside her pumping in and out. Aly gasped into the kiss, her nails digging into vasic's shoulders as she tried to raise herself up to create even more friction against his hand. He could feel her need building inside his mind, they had somehow connected without fully bonding, but he didn't have time to consider this now, Vasic needed to be inside Aly, now. Vasic backed Aly against the wall, bringing her leg to his hip, Aly instantly jumped up on him locking both her legs around his waist, removing his fingers from her made Aly make a complaining noise in the back of her throat while Vasic continued the assult on Aly's mouth. Aly didn't complain for long, Vasic instantly filled her in a single thrust making her scream into there kiss and dig her nails deeper into his back, the pleasure from the pain of her nails surprised Vasic, he had never realised that there could be pleasure from pain. He pathed Aly out of habit 'how' , 'because its me' came the reply, Vasic froze they had pathed, his gifts worked, he could hurt her.

Aly kissed at his neck trying to encourage him to continue pounding her against the wall, but he couldn't hurt her, Vasic tried to put her down and pull out , but Aly's legs were wrapped around him like a vice he couldn't escape 'you can't hurt me, we can only path' her perfectly clear telepathic voice told him 'why?how?' he asked desperately needing to know, he needed Aly like he needed air 'I can chose what gifts I block' she relpied ' trust me Vasic, I wont let you hurt either of us' the desperation in Aly's telepathic voice broke him, he needed her , needed this right now. Leaning down to her neck he started to kiss her again as he resumed thrusting in and out of her wetness that continued to saturate his shaft, until he was desperate to fill her with his seed, his everything, acting on instinct he kissed his way to where her neck and shoulder joined before biting her, he instantly felt Aly quiver around him and bit down harder making her scream with pleasure as wave after wave of pure pleasure wracked her body causing him to loose all thought until all he could do was throw his head back and scream with her.

…

Vasic woke within a dream, he was Aly he could see her refelction in a puddle, she looked about 7, every nerve in her body screamed in pain, 'death' she thought 'why cant I die?' she couldn't talk, her tongue had been bitten off to prevent her from screaming, from begging the arrow to stop. he'd raped her tonight, the blood still coated her legs where he'd ripped her apart. Disgust filled Vasic he wanted to kill the arrow responsible, but then Patton ported into the filthy cell she was kept in, Patton had been like a father to Vasic saved him from the worse of the training in the beginning before jax had taken away his free will.

Patton bent down infront of Aly ''Chloe, you need to path me how badly it hurts and I'll get you painkillers'' 'Chloe's dead' she pathed, she was no more they had broken her tonight, it had taken 4 years of hell, but she was dead, just like they wanted. ''what should I call you then?'' Patton asked, he held a medical scanner over her, when he scanned her near her privates a sick look appeared on his face, followed by anger, Patton was so easy to read when you knew where to look for the signs Aly thought, the other arrows didn't know to look, they never saw the truth. ''I'll kill him for you'' Patton said the anger barely contained in his whispered voice. Aly didn't reply there was nothing left, she was dead, only her body refused to realise. Patton looked at her as he tried to wash off the blood without hurting her ''how about Alison, after your mother, you look just like her'' Chloe heard Patton whispering to her but she was gone. She'd locked herself in her mind with her tiger , with all her gifts they didn't like, they would never be able to get her here, she'd finaly be safe.

Patton knelt before her shaking her, trying to gain some response ''Chloe'' his voice held desperation ''Chloe wake up, you cant die'' his voice broke a little. Chloe could see, feel, hear everything, but it wasn't her body anymore, she was dead. ''Chloe wake up, you can kill him, you can kill them all!'' patton's voice grew more desperate ''I'll help you Chloe, just wake up and survive here until your strong enough and then I'll help you kill them all'' the idea of killing them as they killed her was appealing but she was dead. ''you can't keep your promise to your father if your dead'' Patton's words were harsh they felt like a slap across her face, she could feel it, no not Chloe, Chloe couldn't kill, but part of her could, that small part started to rouse from the dead, the death walker woke up, she felt herself change, felt the power in herself. Patton took a step back from her, she knew why, to touch her was to die. ''Chloe your awake'' Patton handed her a syringe filled with medicine, she stabbed her thigh with it, the pain ceased almost instantly, Patton always stole good drugs 'Chloe's dead' she pathed ''then you can be Alison'' Patton whispered.

Vasic woke covered in sweat, they'd killed her, she'd been perfect and they had broken her until her only survival method was to die and let the darkness consume her. Aly slept in his arms, she looked so peaceful but when Vasic looked closely he could see tears on her cheeks. He wanted to kill all those responsible but apparently Aly already had, and Patton had helped her.


	11. Chapter 11

The last week had been perfect, Vasic had found out Aly's schedule and ported to her every lunch time to share a meal and conversation, every evening he had ported to her apartment to share super and her bed, they'd made love multiple times each night and morning. The only downside was that whenever he tried to broach the subject of her childhood or possible revenge against Ming Aly had shut down to the point where Aly had told him that those subjects were off bounds and if he wanted to talk about them he needed to do it elsewhere and without her.

So he and Aden had continued their research on Aly, what he found disturbed him. Ming had initiated the operation but when he had been unable to break her he had given her to Santano Enrique for months at a time for 'experimentation' as the files labelled it. Both Aden and Vasic knew that the deceased councillor had been a true psychopath who had enjoyed torturing changeling women to death, Aly was probably why he had been fixated on changeling women, the perfect victim whom he could kill repeatedly and experiment endlessly on. The files did not list what Santano's experimentation had consisted of other than genetic and psychological experimentation, but it had listed Ming's torture attempts to break her. The list was extensive the majority contain such barbaric torture methods that most arrows would have broken within a day, Aly had lasted over 12 years not escaping until she was nearly sixteen and officially listed as deceased due to experimental side effects, meaning that she had escaped whilst in Santano Enrique's custody and he had listed her as dead hoping to reclaim her solely for himself.

Vasic couldn't help but feel in awe of Aly's strength to survive for that long, in such conditions, even if she had died to do so. She was still here now, still warm in his arms every night and for that he was thankful. Patton had died 2 days after Aly's escape, it was obvious that his mentor had helped her maybe Vasic hadn't known him at all, the jax dependency could have been a clever rouge if Aly was healing him, Patton could potentially be alive. ''how much of Patton's body was recovered?'' he asked Aden.

''none. The bomb destroyed everything. Only DNA evidence from blood splatter was available''

''he could have faked his death''

''not possible there has been no trace of him in the net and he would need more than just Aly to form a network with'' Aden already knew where Vasic's mind was taking him

''what if the other men also lived''

''impossible. Patton's body would have vaporised from the proximity to the bomb, but enough chunks were found of the other arrows to confirm death, they would not have been able to survive with half the heads missing even with the aid of a healer such as Aly''

The hope Vasic had held out over Patton's life faded, Aden was right, Patton was almost certainly dead. The man who had raised Vasic, had also saved Aly, and Aly was saving Vasic now, keeping him away from the darkness. He owed Patton more than he could ever give him. The link between Kaleb and Aly also made sense now, they would have grown up together, Kaleb was only a year older, the way he had spoken to her the other week conveyed care they could possibly have a sibling bond, Vasic was sure Kaleb still wanted control over Aly's gifts, but he might not be manipulating her solely for them.

….

Snow dancers had come through they planned there strike against Ming for 9am tomorrow, that meant that Aly, Areash and Patton had to act tonight, they could not risk the snow dancers backing out of their agreement.

Aly finalised her will's one was for the event of death in which Areash was left everything, with the exception of a disc for Kaleb that showed Santano's last minutes of life, the other was a living will if she somehow managed to cause irreversible damage to herself but her body wouldn't die (it was a real possibility with her gift) it stated that all life support was to be withdrawn after 1 week. All that was left was to see Vasic for possibly the last time, Aly wished she could explain everything to him, but she had promised Patton she would keep their secrets and she had never broken a promise. Instead Aly had planned a romantic meal with Vasic followed by lots of sex and then she would leave. Patton would probably have to collect her, Aly didn't know if she would be able to leave Vasic knowing that she may never see him again. The mating bond was not complete, it was there partially but Aly didn't think it could fully form until she was whole and Vasic accepted her true self, fur and everything.

…

Vasic ported to Aly as she had instructed, in a suit. He had had a very interesting day, the research Aden and himself continued had shown even more disturbing details of Aly's childhood, and Kaleb had dropped by to give him a friendly warning about Aly, basically if Vasic caused her a single tear Kaleb would spend the rest of his life torturing Vasic ensuring that he could only ever wish for unobtainable death. That and Vasic needed to figure out her secrets before Aly got herself killed. The first had made him sure of a sibling bond between the two Kyrcheck's the latter had worried Vasic and even as he looked around the private dining room he'd ported into worry consumed him, that was until he spotted Aly. She wore a silk black dress that clung to her body in ways that made Vasic instantly hard, the front vee'd so low down it reached her flat stomach, barely covered her luscious breast, it was ankle length but with a slit all the way up to one hip. Vasic realised he'd been staring at her when she said ''well you obviously like the dress but perhaps you'd care to join me for dinner?'' Vasic nodded, he hadn't yet recovered the art of speech. He walked over and pulled out her chair for her, waiting until she was properly seated Vasic walked to the other side of the small table and took his own seat.

''why a private dining room?''

''I wanted you all to myself tonight'' Aly smiled brightly as she spoke but it didn't quite reach her eyes, something was wrong, but Vasic knew if he pushed she would shut down again and somehow he knew that Aly needed him here with her tonight, so he nodded instead.

…

The meal was passing to quickly, the appetizers and main courses had already been eaten, Aly knew the food here was delicious but she couldn't taste it, the lump in her throat was growing bigger with each course after desert she would have to leave, Patton had completed his surveillance and was growing impatient. Aly was running out of time. As if Vasic could sense her unease he'd kept the conversation light, now he was talking about a political problem in east Africa that was starting to require an arrow presence to stop any escalation into war.

Aly rose and walked to Vasic straddling him she gave him the tenderest kiss she could while trying to keep the tears inside, Vasic cupped her cheek ''whatever's wrong you can tell me, I'll protect you'' if only it was that simple. There was no way for Vasic to protect her not from the possible death of her mind, Aly could live as she was but she needed to be whole tonight she would be, either that or dead. Both options had always been fine with Aly but now she knew that if she died Vasic would be destroyed, she hoped that Patton and Areash would look after him, they were his family and if she died he'd need them.

''nothing's wrong'' Aly said trying hard to smile ''I have something I need to tell you'' she leant closer, so she could smell his neck as she whispered in Vasic's ear ''I love you'' he needed to know this just in case Aly died. Aly took a deep breath inhaling Vasic's scent while forcing her tears back. Vasic seemed to know what she was doing because he held Aly tightly to him as if he would never let her go ''then why are you so sad?''

Aly forced Vasic's arms to relax as she leant back so they could see each other's face ''I not. I'm happy, see a smile'' she pointed to her mouth

''I can feel you inside me, please don't lie to me.''

Aly felt all the colour drain away from her face, Vasic knew, he could feel her, the mating was just waiting for her freedom before being completed. Aly kissed Vasic slowly luxuriating in his taste and scent, in Vasic, but she would never have enough time ''I have to go, please don't follow me'' with that Patton ported her away.


End file.
